deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The mad doctor Vs The Medic
INTRO Speedsy: doctors usually they help out in medical areas but these two are more mad then helpful insane even spider cat: the mad doctor the forgotten mad scientist enemy of mickey mouse speedsy: and the medic mad scientist of team fortress 2 spider cat: he's speedsy i'm spider cat speedsy: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win...a death battle The Mad Doctor speedsy: in the days of black and white there was one icon that stood the test of time with Disney mickey mouse but he wasn't really Walt's first creation that was oswald the lucky rabbit due to a contract with universal Walt quit production on him and was forced to created mickey but a few years later Disney got the rights back spider cat: yeah in exchange for AL micheals oswald due to being forgotten now resides in wastleands but we're not talking about him we are talking about a forgotten nemesis of mickey mouse the mad doctor speedsy: yeah his cartoon was most terrifying his plan was to cut off pluto's head but it doesn't stop there spider cat: yeah the mad man wants to attach it to chicken's body then have it lay an egg and see what the baby makes what the hell? speedsy: mickey went on a mission to rescue him but he was strapped to a surgeon's table and about to be cut in half but it's okay cause it was all a dream spider cat: phew mickey needs to lay off on the hot dogs speedsy: anyway over time the mad doctor was forgotten and ended up in wasteland but mickey managed to become famous till one day when playing with yen Sid's paint set he accidentally sent the phantom blot onto wasteland spider cat: wow mickey not your best move speedsy: yeah thee mad doctor was the medic in the world of wasteland but when the blot came the mad doctor took control of the blot thus he became half animatronic and wasteland was ravaged well a wasteland spider cat: real original Disney anyway the mad doctor was killed when the blot absorbed him but somehow came back in the sequel but he was different https://youtu.be/XdcmJQsy784 spider cat: well good for him he made the game a musical speedsy: not really the mad doctor was still evil as it reveals that the mad doctor was planning to have his heart back you see every toon has a heart without it they get forgotten so yeah spider cat: yeah he planned to leave wasteland and even tried to kill oswald's friends with thinner that stuff erases them kinda like dip from roger rabbit speedsy: but when oswald and mickey went back to save him the mad doctor learned that respect doesn't come from power it comes from the nerve thus he became a toon again https://youtu.be/-gP58R9SWmk spider cat : *starts crying* i'm not crying it's liquid pride speedsy: right anyway the mad doctor has several inventions like beetleworks robots made from old disney rides blotlings remains of the phantom blot blotworks a combination of the blotling and beetleworks he also has access to old projectors prompting him to travel to different worlds and a giant robot with metal claws he is a genius and has created many thing spider cat: but he is insane too insane very insane he got absorbed by the blot but somehow came back meaning that he somehow must have survived he also has many inventions he can use in battle and can easily invent things too in the end he is one mad doctor mad doctor: dear diary who is the most evil doctor of them all? wonderfully evil me The Medic speedsy: okay guys we all know the origins of team fortress 2 thanks to the comic if you didn't read it here is how it goes spider cat: two cousins brawled over the fact they had they're own teams so to determine whose team was better they had a battle red vs blue to simply put it the read team and the blue team would battle to the death and try to capture the other team's intelligence they're are the same members the heavy the scout the engineer the demoman the sniper we talked about the scout now let's talk about the medic speedsy: the medic is what his name is a medic he can heal people as he is a skilled surgeon he as a stock an air powered syringe shooting gun an overdose making him gain speed the crusader's crossbow heals teammates speedsy: he also has many medi guns and bone saws since he is a surgeon spider cat: he has impressed the devil for being a monster the freaking devil! he even added eight souls to himself how? nobody knows speedsy: he has cheated death with another contract with the devil he brought back the sniper outsmarted the classic heavy and the devil allowed a dead baboob's uterus to produce a baby spider cat: what? speedsy: don't ask he also with the heavy's help defeated a million opponents with an ubercharge the ubercharge makes a you bullet proof spider cat: but he does have some flaws he can't face battles alone but battle medics exist his syringe guns have short damage and low range speedsy: his healing factor must have him leave combat but can be increased by using the amputator his vaccinator can be ineffective against melee damage and even when ubercharged can be seperated from his teammates he is insane unsympathetic to his patients heck he even stole his patients skeletons which made him lose his medical degree he also destroyed the hearts of his patients to create the ubercharge spider cat: yeah cause medic don't give a fuck medic don't care he is basicially like the honey badger of the tf2 game he got his pidgeon Archimedes stuck in the scout's torso speedsy: he also forget to use anesthetics on his patients and sometimes avoids them spider cat: the madman even has a spy's head in his fridge and even experiments on it what the hell? speedsy: but make no mistake the medic get's the job done no questions asked medic: octoberfest!!!! Battle intro Speedsy: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all spider cat: it's time for a....death battle! Pre-Fight *the mad doctor is seen fixing things up but then he sees millions of toons running in fear* the mad doctor: what is this he is shocked to see a toon about to be cut in half mad doctor: hey you there put that toon down medic: bah who cares? he is my new experiment mad doctor: i will allow no such thing medic: very well why do they always want to do it the hard way Announcer: FIGHT! Fight the mad doctor summons his beetlworks and they attack the medic as they starts shooting at him the medic uses his guns to destroy them the medic however is shocked to see the mad doctor put some ink like substance in them medic: von hiemel what is this the mad doctor: blotlings half blotling half beetlework attack! the blotworks attack the medic knocking him back and forth the medic uses his syringe guns to attack but they do nothing the medic: oh no time to power up with that the medic get's the ubercharge nothing effects him as he destroyd the blotworks the mad doctor: time to send out the blotlings the blotling then atttack the medic as his ubercharge wears off the medic can't hand the blotlings medic: get these little demon's off of me! the mad doctor: blotlings are everywhere the medic then shoots some syringe guns at the blotlings when that doesn't work he uses his bonesaw and saw them in half but then mad doctor is seen flying in his hover invention and starts shooting at the medic medic: what the hell? the mad doctor: i am full of tricks you never know what i come up with next ha ha! the medic then uses more of the ubercharge and attacks as he jumps up and destroys the hover thing the medic: hahahah! suddenly a sillohette appears the medic: what is this? the mad doctor appears and reveals his animatronic parts the medic: you are ze robot? the mad doctor: animatronic actually i got this way to control the phantom blot attack! the medic: try me! but the medic grew too cocky as he absorbed the ubercharge the medic tried to attack using his guns but the blot absorbs them too the medic: very well then the medic being a battle medic then fires a explosive at the phantom blot as he explodes the mad doctor: yeah that didn't work out anyways time for my secret weapon the medic: zexret weapon? with that a giant robot with four giant blades appears with a glass bubble with the mad doctor in it the medic: oh no the mad doctor: oh yes with that the robot pins the medic down and tears off his head as the neck area bleeds out the mad doctor: that will put an end to your lunacy ha ha! Results spider cat: yeah the looney's dead speedsy: there is a reason the mad doctor won the medic even though having more weapons is too insane to compete with the mad doctor and the mad doctor possiblt survived being absorbed by the blot not only that but he is also half toon hal animatronic plus his invention are far superior the medic couldn't leep up spider cat: yeah the mad doctor is far more unpredictable the medic couldn't predict what he wold take out next giving the mad doctor the win looks like the medic was pinned speedsy: the winner is the mad doctor Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE "I am shadow ranger" https://youtu.be/_EBMwUdGmhU Vs https://youtu.be/kRZAk2rfESU SHADOWS OF THE NIGHT THE SHADOW RANGER VS BATMAN Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Mad Doctor Category:Team Fortress Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Doctor' themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles